


Visions of a Flame

by touchstarvedzuko (Virtualnepha)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Eventual Smut, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Marriage, No Angst, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtualnepha/pseuds/touchstarvedzuko
Summary: Sokka stepped closer to the railing of the balcony. Taking in a deep breath, he gave the moon his full attention."Thanks for looking out for me all this time," Sokka said to her with a grin. "Things truly could not have ended up better."
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118
Collections: Zukka Big Bang





	Visions of a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to lesmiserablol for being my beta, because if she hadn't, it would be completely illegible with 1,000 plot holes. Thank you jo ❤️

Being the Water Tribe ambassador for the Fire Nation was easy - being Zukos (unofficial) royal advisor, was not. Maybe it was something that would be easier as time went on; Zuko would be more respected, the citizens would adjust to the laws, and there would be way less people for Sokka to yell at. The truth is, Zuko wasn't just a new Fire Lord, he was a new type of Fire Lord entirely. The people didn't fear him as they did Azula, and Ozai, and the Lords before him. He didn't rule with an iron fist, he was the fair and understanding leader the nation deserved. This came with its own set of problems as well. 

That's why Sokka was here, to give Zuko unbiased advice on his transition into power...that, and attend meetings, help with paperwork, review laws, monitor defense, etc. It wasn't easy, but it was so worth it. He watched the dark bags disappear from under his best friend’s eyes, his cheeks become fuller, and his hair look less dull with nourishment- all stark contrasts to his state before Sokka came. It was all for him that he did this, as was everything he did at this point; all for Zuko. 

"Ambassador Sokka," Zuko requested, "how are our foreign relations?"

Sokka looked back at him lovingly, though he tried to conceal the feelings plastered on his face.

"Does the air nation count?"

Zuko frowned deeply at his best friend’s dumb joke.

"Well, the water nation forgives you, for the most part," Sokka continued, "on the basis that you're able to follow through with your...generous promises."

These promises included the resources for expanding the Southern Water Tribe, large sums of money and food, bigger fishing boats, and less tariffs on imports. 

Zuko stood from where he sat at his desk to join Sokka, melting into the study’s lounge couch. Even the ambiance of the Fire Nation had changed since Zuko had risen to power. The deep reds and menacing black decorum stayed the same, but somehow the mood has shifted. What was once evil and dark is now just beautiful and regal.

"And our defenses?"

Sokka chuckled, reclining until his head and shoulders were comfortably resting on Zuko’s lap. A year or so ago, Zuko would probably have hit him with a fireball of some sort for such an offence, now he just lets one of his hands fall to thread through his friend’s hair.

"Even with the change in leadership, I don't see anyone trying to attack the Fire Nation again any time soon." 

Zuko lifted a suspicious eyebrow at him.

"In the event that they do," Sokka promised, "defenses are rock solid."

The last thing he would ever do was let any harm come to him or the nation he came to love.

Sokka took a moment to admire the Fire Lord and the ways he has changed since the 100 year war’s end. It had been a year now and though he hadn’t changed a whole lot, Sokka could definitely tell the difference. His raven toned tresses pooled at his collarbones, the top tied neatly into his hair piece. He tried to pretend he didn't frequently let his mind wander to the traditional hair pin of the Royal Consort and how it would look on himself.

He shook the thought away.

\--

Zuko enjoyed being Fire Lord, as difficult as it could be sometimes. The silver lining of his life was Sokka had become an ambassador and decided to stay with him in the Fire Nation. The decision wasn't popular with Katara, or Hakoda. It didn't help that his father was still holding out on the idea that Sokka would some day replace him as chief. Sokka had assured him time and time again that this is what he wanted, but the troubled Fire Lord couldn't help feeling doubtful. He thanked the spirits that Iroh was still here to help him because he knew for sure he couldn't do this alone.

A lot of the citizens had embraced the change of leadership and openly welcomed a more peaceful ruler, while some still deeply opposed the incarceration of his father and feared it would make the nation appear weak. Zuko resented this. His father was not only strong, he was selfish. He didn't care about his people, his soldiers or his family. He was a terrible ruler, a terrible father, and a terrible husband. 

This led Zuko’s mind to think about what he would be like as a husband and a father. He could never really keep Mai happy for long, leaving her to break up with him shortly after his coronation. He would like to think that now, in a better state of mind, that he could be a good partner and later down the line maybe a good father. He knew that he would soon be expected to marry, as the throne needed an heir and the Fire Nation wasn't the biggest fan of single parents. This was because the Fire Lord had a lot of responsibilities. 

Growing up, he didn’t see much of his father. His mother and his Uncle raised him and when she was banished, his Uncle was all that he had. He would be different, no matter how busy he got; he vowed to always make time for his children. He wanted them to always have fond memories of him, stark contrast to the memories he had with Ozai. Nonetheless, he could not raise a child by himself. Rather than have them be raised by a maid or someone else of that ilk, he would much prefer to have a partner he could share the experience with.

He tried to push the thought of Sokka out of his mind but that was impossible at any point of time.

He thought about coming home to Sokka after a frustrating meeting, kissing him hard and holding him tight. The water tribesman had been the most comforting thing in the world to him. He did not dare to imagine him as his husband, as a father. He struggled not to blush as he walked into the frustrating meeting in question.

The meeting hall still held the threatening aura that Ozai strived for, black interior and not a smiling face in sight. He glanced slowly around the room. Most of the people he saw here have held this job since before he himself was born. It made him pretty uncomfortable to say the least. He took his seat at the end of the table, a stark contrast to where his father would be seated, cloaked in flames. 

Zuko spoke first.

"Let's begin," he said simply.

"Fire Lord Zuko," the first man spoke, Zuko believed his name was Yosu "We were hoping to once again discuss a potential heir."

Here it was again, the topic he got bombarded with every day. He was one of, if not, the youngest Fire Lords to come into power and he was harassed daily about why he wasn't already married with kids.

He knew it was because of the assasination attempts. There had been five attacks on his life since he took the throne. He was getting more popular, but there were still plenty of people who didn’t like him and even conspired against him. Although he felt a lot better now that the Kyoshis and Sokka were here to offer more security- not everyone was convinced.

"There will be an heir in due time," Zuko begrudgingly assured, teeth almost clenched. "Next topic."

"My Lord." The next man cut in. "The position of Fire Lord is a dangerous one and you have a lot of enemies. There has to be someone else in line for the throne, are there no potential suitors?" 

Before Zuko could cut in, another advisor spoke up from farther down the table.

"There are many noble women in the village to choose from!"

This meeting continued like any other one. He really didn't understand the pressure, didn't he have enough to worry about without this? There weren't more pressing issues as a ruler? He was more than capable of taking care of himself. His nation was probably even more heavily defended than it was when it was under Ozai’s rule. He tuned them out, but it weighed on his heart.

-

Sometimes Zuko wished Iroh had ended up being the Fire Lord instead. 

Iroh didn’t agree, as he reminded him later on that night when Zuko stopped by unannounced for a visit. It was nice to still have him around, he didn’t think he could do it without him. Not just for help with his duties either, but because as much as the old Zuko would have hated to admit- he had begun to think of Iroh as a father, as much as he thought of him as a son.

“What is troubling you, nephew?” Iroh asked, already pouring them both cups of tea. “You look even more stressed than usual.”

“I am stressed, Uncle.” Zuko admitted, looking down into his tea cup as though to search for answers in the steam.

“It’s not an easy role you have taken, especially with the state of the nation you have inherited from your father”

“It’s not just that. I accepted that when I became fire lord I would have to sacrifice my personal needs for the good of our nation. But now I’m expected to get married and have a family so there can be someone else in line for the throne.”

Iroh sat next to him, taking a long sip of tea before he responded.

“And you don’t have anyone in mind?”

Zuko groaned.

“Or, you do have someone in mind, but you’re not sure if they feel the same way.”

Zuko tasted the tea slowly, even just the smell of jasmine calmed him down these days. It was days like this that he had found himself missing lately. He hadn’t been able to spend as much time with Iroh as he liked lately, he would have to try and change that soon. 

“You should tell him-” Iroh started, ignoring the pointed glare Zuko shot at him “or her, your dilemma. Perhaps you will find that some things that are good for your nation can also be good for you. ”

They sat and talked for hours like that, and if the conversation kept getting shifted back to Sokka, Iroh would pretend not to notice.

\--

Sometimes Sokka missed the water nation, specifically the food. As hard as Zuko tried, there was just no replicating Gran Gran's sea prunes. Of course, this wouldn't stop him from helping himself to as many as he could stuff in his mouth- much like he was doing now. Crumbs fell liberally onto the papers he was using to write Katara. She had so much to tell him about Aang and their relationship and travels. Toph going back to Ba Sing Se and training new earth benders was also in the letter. Sokka couldn't imagine her being a good teacher but she was probably the best earthbender in the world.

He wrote about how Zuko had gone out of his way to make it comfortable for him. He resided in the room adjacent to the Fire Lord's, so close he could hear him snore; that is, when he slept. That wasn't very often these days, although it was a huge improvement in contrast to before he came to the Fire Nation. His room was decorated like a water tribe room would be, Zuko had imported all of the decorations and furnishings from carpenters and seamstresses in the Southern Water Tribe himself. Instead of the usual reds, his room was the same colour as his clothes; which Zuko still allowed him to wear freely. He also had all his weapons on display, including a replica of his sword that his best friend had had remade directly after his coronation.

Zuko cared deeply for him, this much he knew for sure. He told Katara that too, and then ended his letters with some doodles of him and Zuko riding a dragon. 

A common theme with this sister lately was her insistence that he and Zuko were courting. As much as Sokka wished this was true, not only did he think Zuko didn't have time for a relationship but he wasn't even sure if he looked at him that way. Besides, for all intents and purposes, Zuko was his boss. This didn't stop Sokka from fantasizing.

It was dangerous for Sokka to harbor these types of emotions for him but he couldn't help it. He didn't know when or how this little crush had first formed, but it had blossomed into so much more. He would be so good for Zuko if just given one opportunity, one sign that the feelings might be mutual-

"We have to get married," Zuko stated, busting open Sokka’s bedroom door in one swift motion the way he would do in one of the water tribesman’s wildest dreams. Unlike in the dream though, Sokka just stared up at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this," he said, suddenly less confident. He closed and locked the door behind him before throwing himself onto his back on Sokka’s bed. It was so eclectic, the red and black and gold of Zuko sprawled out on Sokka’s wooden bed adorned with pelts. 

Sokka continued to stare at him dumbly.

"I just got out of a really stressful meeting," he explained. "They really want me to get married."

He had told him about that before. He knew the pressures they put on him to have an heir. In Zuko's case, not having the correct reproductive parts and having no interest in those who do, he would have to adopt. Sokka’s mind raced at the possibilities of them having a family.

"And you want to marry me?"

"Well, of course," Zuko, "You're my most trusted confidant, you know me better than anyone. Who else to fake a marriage with?"

"Yeah, okay," Sokka blushed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He would try to convince his heart it was fake, but he didn't see it happening.

"What about an heir?"

"I figured we could adopt a baby later down the line, but even just us getting married should quell their harassment for long enough for us to figure it out fully. We could raise them together, as friends. I'm sorry, I know this is a lot." 

Zuko moved over to give space to Sokka who now joined him on the bed.

"What about my ambassador duties?"

"You can keep doing them, you'll just have more security. Of course, you'll also have a new title."

"Oh?"

"There really hasn't been a same sex Fire Lord courtship in the past, so I don't have an example of what your title could be. However, I was thinking Fire King instead of Fire Lord?"

"But I'm not a firebender" Sokka pointed out. "Am I technically even a Fire Nation citizen?"

"Well, there's a lot of rules I'm breaking with this so what's one more? Unless you have another suggestion."

"How about...Water Lord?"

Zuko tried, and failed, to stifle a choked laugh.

"Yeah," he sighed, "they would really like that."

Sokka wasn't really sure he cared what they would or wouldn’t like.

"What other rules are we breaking?"

"Well, number one, I'm not sure how much they're going to like me being the first gay Fire Lord, amongst the first of other things. Two, they're not going to like that you're water tribe and are going to want you to renounce your Southern Water Tribe citizenship-"

"I'm not going to-"

Zuko promptly put a single finger to Sokka’s lips. It was much more intimate than Sokka presumed he meant it to be.

"I know that. I would never ask you to do that. Number three, traditionally, as fucked up as this is about to sound, the "Consort of the Fire Lord-" he said this with dramatic air quotations to showcase how ridiculous he thought it was "- cannot have any contact with their family."

"What the hell, why?"

"Because they don't want the Fire Lord to be influenced by outside sources." He sat up now, pushing his back against Sokka’s wooden headboard. "And Aang and Katara are here quite often, as is Suki."

"But Suki works for you"

Suki had permanently moved here a few months before Sokka did. He was so happy they had stayed friends after their breakup, even though they didn't get to talk often because she was so busy. They had just realized that they weren't looking for the same things, and they were both just thankful that they were able to realize that and go their separate ways without any hard feelings. She was the only other person besides Katara that knew his feelings for Zuko.

"And she's one of my closest friends and strongest allies, but you would have to avoid her, if I were any other Fire Lord... Plus they really want me to marry someone wealthy and/or highly esteemed which I feel like you are, so at least they'll be happy about that."

Sokka perked up at that.

"You think I'm highly esteemed?"

"I know you're highly esteemed, son of the chief, Ambassador for the Water Tribe" 

"Okay," he agreed, after a long moment of silence. "I'll do it."

As if his answer would have been anything different.

Zuko took Sokka’s hand in his, expression fond.

"Amazing... and, even though this isn't very... traditional," Zuko started, letting his hand travel from his husband-to-be's wrist to cup the side of his face, "I just want you to know that it means the world to me.”

Sokka had never blushed so hard.

-

It would be impossible for Sokka to hold back his feelings now. This was his last night sleeping in his own room, he was packing his things to move some of his favorite items into the Fire Lord's Quarters and him and Zuko would be sleeping in the same bed now. Anything else would make it too obvious that this was more or less an arranged marriage.

Not that Sokka had a problem with it, but he had dreamed of Zuko every night, which was also nothing new but now the dreams were even less PG. He wondered what Zuko slept in, he himself slept in just his undergarments which he now wondered if that would be appropriate given the circumstances. Oh well. 

He walked into his first meeting as Official Consort to the Fire Lord at Zuko's side. It had been about a week since Zuko's proposal - if you could even call it that - and they drew everyone's eye even quicker than normal. Anxiety coursed through his veins. He didn't understand why he was so anxious to be accepted as Zuko's husband when he wasn't even really his husband.

He took his usual seat next to Zuko which no one seemed to be happy with. He guessed they had all expected him to resign.

“Before we begin the meeting, I wanted to let everyone know that I have heard your concerns and I have chosen a consort. Sokka and I are going to get married. Furthermore, Lord Sokka will retain his position as Ambassador, let's continue on with the meeting."

Besides the countless questions, almost all of which had answers that no one besides Zuko and Sokka themselves agreed on, it went on pretty well. They had picked out a wedding that would double as Sokka’s coronation. Everyone's concerns were now with the potential heir to the throne.

"It is possible for the Fire Lord to take on mistresses seeing as though it won't be possible for this courtship to... reproduce?"

Sokka’s heart dropped to his stomach.

"I will do no such thing," Zuko responded immediately. "When the time comes, Ambassador Sokka and I will be adopting a child "

This made the room erupt in surprised and perhaps indignant gasps.

He couldn’t gauge the reaction to the individual changes very well because there were a multitude of issues they already had with his rule. Legalizing same sex relationships and marriages was one of the first changes he made when he became Fire Lord, and that wasn’t a popular one. He would now become the first Fire Lord to adopt a child that would be eligible to ascend to the throne; and they also were very likely against Sokka being both the consort and the Ambassador because they would feel like he would have too much power over Zuko's decisions, Little did they know, he already did.

All of their objections would be well worth it if he kept pulling a smile out of sokka like the one he could see painted on his face then.

"We will have an heir and I will remain faithful to my husband."

He really hoped this would be the end of this line of conversion as there was no way he was going to cheat on Sokka - fake marriage or not. He was in love with his best friend and as much as he tried to deny it, it was now impossible and would grow even more impossible tonight when they began sleeping in the same quarters. 

-

That night he felt more on edge then he ever had in his life. He stripped out of his many garbs and gently plucked the fire crown from his bun to place on the side table. Sokka’s would soon be placed next to his, the thought made him weak. 

Sokka entered soon after carrying what could be described as a mound of personal items. Zuko wasn't really sure of the destination of them but he would make sure his future husband was comfortable even if he had to throw away all his own items to make room.

He threw them onto Zuko’s otherwise spotless bed unceremoniously.

"Wow," Sokka said. "I've been in your room before, but I don't think I've ever really looked at it."

And it was true. While Zuko had been the Fire Lord for about a year now, most of that time he had refused to stay in his designated room. It was strange to think this used to be his father's room and that of the many Fire Lord's before him. He had stayed in a guest room for three months or so, and even after that he had preferred to hang out in Sokka’s room in his free time before bed most days.

"It's... incredible."

"I guess that's one way to describe it," Zuko murmured.

None of the decorations were his. He hadn't had a hand in any of the set up and the room hadn't really changed at all since he rose to power. It looked grand in other people's eyes but in his it just reminded him of his father.

"Hey," Sokka said, pushing his mountain of belongings over to sit at his friends side. "I know what you need, let's redecorate."

"Redecorate?"

"Yeah! We're getting married right? It's a union between the Fire Nation and Water Tribe, so the room should be a mix of fire and water. We can take everything down and go into town to get more stuff tomorrow!"

Zuko perked up at that, looking up at Sokka with a look laced with something the other man couldn't interpret.

"That's a wonderful idea," he replied softly, letting his hand cover Sokka’s. "Thank you."

Sokka’s blush betrayed him this time, spreading quickly across his cheeks. It was times like this he wondered if Zuko did feel the same way about him. 

The two slept more peacefully than they had in months.

\-----

The next morning found the two tangled in eachothers arms. Zuko was awake first, like usual. Sokka did everything in his power to sleep as late as he could into the morning before he had to get up. Especially on his days off. Although the two had become way more affectionate with each other than could be considered platonic, this would definitely be a first time for cuddling. Zuko made a mental note of how much he liked being held before he quietly separated himself so he could start to get dressed.

After they got themselves together, they were off to the stores. They weren't really sure what was expected of them as a couple, arranged marriages weren't unheard of but Zuko was very adamant that he didn't consider this one of those. All of his advisors wanted him to be with a Fire Nation woman, one that was high up in social rank. If he was going to be with someone from the Water Tribes, they wanted it to be with someone from the Northern Water Tribe. They were richer and had more access to resources than their Southern counterpart. They were also powerful allies. They proposed a female relative of the Northern Chief, had begged Zuko to consider her and the good their marriage would do for the nation. Son of the chief or not, marrying Sokka did not come with the same benefits.

He didn't care, and refused to reconsider, but he would have to amp up his public displays of affection to sell his case. With that thought in mind, he let his fingers intertwine with Sokka’s as they walked through the Bazaar. He looked at Zuko in surprise, cheeks red and lips parted. Zuko just glanced back at him lovingly before pulling him over to one of his favorite armor shops.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Ambassador Sokka." The vendor bowed, he was obviously from the Earth Kingdom. "What can I get for you today?"

Sokka was in awe. They had so many types of armors from every nation. It reminded him of the pirates from years ago, only these were fairly traded and paid for, authentic. Zuko paid who knows how much to the other nations in reparations and import fees to stimulate their economy and the result was a beautiful mix of cultures that they got to witness right here in the Fire Nation.

His eye landed on one piece that was distinctively Fire Nation. He loved his Water Tribe robes but they didn't offer much protection when he fought, he also thought it would be good to have at least one thing to represent what looked to be his permanent home. The thing looked impenetrable, and insanely expensive.

Zuko followed his line of sight and smirked at his best friend’s unfailing love of expensive goods.

"I don't think my Ambassador salary will cover this," he said, not breaking eye contact with the armor.

"But my Fire Lord salary does," Zuko reminded him. "We'll take two."

Next it was time for lunch. The place they went to was Sokka’s favorite Fire Nation eatery besides the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko wished Sokka and him would have been friends when they still had the Jasmine Dragon in the fire nation and Iroh made all the tea and cookies himself. They waited patiently for what Zuko knew was going to be more sea prunes. He was more of a dumplings guy so he got a small order but inevitably he would be forced to eat at least 10 of the prunes that were growing on him.

They sat side by side, cross-legged on a mat, as this restaurant didn't use chairs.

So..." Zuko started, "I was thinking, and I think we should start being more affectionate towards each other. You know, since we're getting married and all. We need to keep up appearances."

Sokka didn't even look up from the seaweed noodles he had chosen to start the meal with.

It was another result of the Fire Nation being more inclusive and welcoming to other cultures. They got to have amazing water tribe food with an actual water tribe chef.

"What do you mean?" he said, still chewing. "I think we're affectionate already."

"That's not what I mean."

Sokka swallowed now, turning to look at Zuko so he could further explain what he meant. He was instead met with Zuko's warm, soft lips sliding against his. His brain short circuited as he felt a strong hand come up to gently hold the side of his neck. Tui and la, where had Zuko learned to kiss like this? His lips worked expertly, pulling an embarrassing whine from Sokka. This was definitely not an appearances kiss anymore, not with Zuko’s tongue gently probing open his wanting mouth and Sokka all but moaning back into his. Sokka let his hand travel to the back of Zuko's head, gripping his long hair gently but firm; biting Zuko's bottom lip invitingly. Sokka was about to forget that they weren't in private and crawl into his lap.

The sound of their order being placed in front of them pulled them apart and the two looked up bashfully at the grinning waitress.

When they got back to the Palace, they didn't talk about it, but they did redecorate. Sokka had gone all out, spending all the money he had on hand even though Zuko insisted that they use his for the decorations. He had gotten paintings, new blankets, statues, plants, you name it. He had even gotten Zuko a little turtleduck figurine to put on the table next to his bed. This of course added to the decorum Sokka already had, effectively making the inside of their quarters identical to any given igloo with some Fire Nation antiques.

By the time Sokka was done, the room looked completely different than it probably had in hundreds of years.

"What do you think?"

"It looks... amazing," Zuko said earnestly, "I love it. It makes this room feel like... ours."

Sokka beamed up at him.

"Now the only thing left is a pet! Maybe a Polar Bear Dog."

Zuko laughed, he knew it was only time before Sokka would try to kidnap some animal and keep him in the palace.

"What if our baby dragon eats them?"

Sokka's jaw dropped dramatically.

"Babe, don't play with me."

"I'm not playing," Zuko laughed again, ignoring how the sudden pet name made him feel like his heart was being squeezed. "It's a really long story, but there was an egg and it's hatched and we just have a dragon now."

"What?! There was a baby dragon this entire time?"

Zuko shifted his focus to shedding his royal attire in favor of slipping into one of the more comfortable water tribe sleeping clothes Sokka had.

"No, there was an egg."

"Zuko, if we're going to be husbands, I need you to not keep important information from me like baby dragons."

"Okay, I apologize," Zuko yawned. "Next time there's a dragon egg, you'll be the first to know."

"Apology accepted," Sokka said, answering the yawn with his own. It was pretty late. He pulled the pelt up to cover Zuko. Because Zuko stole his pajamas, he felt a little more comfort just stripping into his undergarments. The Fire Nation was hot, there was no way he could comfortably sleep in full clothing. If he had turned around a millisecond sooner he would have seen Zuko staring at him get undressed.

Cautiously, he slipped into bed. He was waiting for Zuko to comment on his lack of clothes but that never happened. 

"You know," he started, scooting closer to the other man. "We're gonna have to tell Katara, Aang, and my father that we're getting married."

"You're right," he said. "What should we say?"

Sokka thought hard. That was one question he didn't know the answer to. His family would be happy that he was getting married, even happier that it was someone he had been in love with for quite some time. But... this? He wasn't sure.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

Zuko draped one of his arms over Sokka’s middle.

"We'll figure it out together" 

"Okay," Sokka said, heart forcing him to scoot closer until he was comfortably in Zuko’s arms. 

\--

"I want to see the dragon." 

Zuko, still mostly asleep, cracked his eyes open slightly to see the source of the demand that woke him up: a very stern looking Sokka, almost nose to nose with him. It would be cute if Zuko wasn't so tired.

"The sun's not up, so neither am I," Zuko proclaimed, rolling over to face away from him and scooting towards the end of his bed.

Sokka scooted until he was pressing his bare chest against Zuko's back, pulling him back in closer. Zuko's breath hitched in his throat and he thanked the spirits that he had turned around so Sokka couldn't see the tent slowly forming in his pants.

"Sokka… it's not even sunrise."

"I know, but I was thinking of dragon names for our little fire noodle."

Zuko scoffed, secretly charmed that Sokka had already claimed responsibility over the hatchling.

"And why do you get to name him?"

"'Him'? Okay, that narrows down my ideas by quite a lot. How about Druk?"

"Druk is fine. Can I go back to sleep?"

"Only if you promise the first thing we'll do tomorrow is see Druk."

"Deal. Goodnight, Sokka."

"Goodnight, Zuko," Sokka sighed happily, he pressed a chaste kiss under Zuko's scarred ear that made the rest of his face feel like it was on fire.

Zuko, true to his word, took Sokka to his uncle at the first sign of sunrise. Iroh now spent most of his time in the palace, but he did have another Jasmine Dragon built soon after the war. It wasn't the same as the one in Ba Sing Sei, because Iroh simply didn't have as much time to tend to it, but it still brought him joy. It was also a source of jobs which was always a good thing. Zuko still preferred to go only when his uncle was serving. 

Today, though, they would find Iroh in another part of the palace in a guest room they had been utilizing as a makeshift nursery. They caught him just before he was going to open the door. 

“Good Morning to both my nephew and my future nephew-in-law,” Iroh said, pulling them both into a loving hug. "Have you come to visit the newest addition to our family?" 

"Sokka has taken to calling him Druk," Zuko chuckled, "and yes."

"Druk," Iroh grinned, "a strong name for a strong ally."

Iroh then opened the door and let Sokka and Zuko enter first. The design of the room looked like any other Fire Nation nursery, Sokka found it really fitting. There, in the tiny crib, was probably the cutest thing Sokka had ever seen in his life.

He let out an involuntary squeal, waking Druk up immediately.

"Does he bite?" Sokka asked, already rushing to scoop the golden eyed reptile out of the makeshift nest Zuko and Iroh had created in the middle of the crib.

"I don't know," Zuko said honestly. "He hatched a few days ago and I haven't been spending much time with him unless he needs to eat. We were told he would need a lot of rest."

"He hasn't bitten me," Iroh said, watching fondly as Sokka cradled Druk.

"Who's got a fluffy head and cool horns?" Sokka cooed. "You do!"

The little creature just nuzzled into Sokka's arms, returning back to his nap

"Aww, he thinks you're his mom, Sokka," Zuko teased.

"I am his new mom." 

"Well then you can join Uncle and I in rotating his feeding shifts."

"Okay, what does he eat?"

"Pretty much anything," Zuko said. "Surprisingly, he's eaten almost everything I've given him. That includes meat, fruit, fire flakes, sea prunes."

"Sea prunes?! He's just like me!"

"Yeah, but I'm not too sure he'd like your natural habitat."

"Why not?"

"Well, don't dragons not like the cold?"

"Some dragons thrive in the cold," Iroh intercepted. “Although there are not many.” 

"He's gonna love the Southern Water Tribe, I'll even give him half of all my food! That is, until he becomes ginormous."

"Sokka, share food? You must love him even more than you love me," Zuko joked.

"Only by a little bit," Sokka joked back, kissing Druk between his horns before placing the sleeping reptile back in his crib.

"Speaking of the Southern Water Tribe, I should actually probably write my family and Aang about the wedding."

"I'll go back with you."

"Good luck," Iroh said, taking a seat next to the crib. "I'll stay with Druk a little while longer. He likes to hear my stories.”

-

Sokka didn't write the letter that day, or the next day. It actually took him about two weeks. With the wedding date quickly approaching, he didn't have that much time left. They had been doubly as affectionate in public, feeding each other at meals, holding hands, feeding the turtle ducks together, but there had been no more heated kisses. Much to both of their dismay, unknown to the other. 

Most of these activities now included Druk, who probably did think Sokka was actually his mom now.

"I still don't know what we're going to say," Sokka whined. Sitting at the writing desk next to no less than a mountain of crumpled rough drafts. Druk sat on the pile, claiming it as his new spot. 

It just all felt so wrong. How could he explain to his sister something that he wasn't even really able to explain to himself?

"Let's just tell them the truth," Zuko suggested. "It doesn't even sound bad. I have an obligation to the crown to marry and have an heir and you're the best fit for me."

"The best fit...right."

"Is...there something wrong?"

"Nothing," Sokka said, standing up and sitting on the bed. Druk cracked his eyes open at this, but didn't make any attempt to move.

Zuko followed him and took a seat next to him on the bed.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No...yes, I don't know anymore."

Zuko frowned deeply.

"Tell me what I did, I want to fix it."

"This is our marriage, as real or not real as it is. I don't want it to feel like a job or an application. I know it started out as an obligation but I really do enjoy...this. Whatever it is. We didn't have much time to get to know each other during the war, and we've been friends since then but this has been the best time of my life. We're getting married in only a few days and it won't be long before we're expected to adopt a child. It's a lot and it's happening so fast. Which I don't mind... I just don't want to feel like this is happening because I'm just the best fit out of everyone else you considered. This is going to be the rest of our lives."

Zuko looked at him absolutely dumbfounded, he was such an idiot for not understanding his feelings sooner.

"Sokka," he said. "I never thought about anyone else, you were the first and last person I considered."

"Really?"

"Yes, Sokka. This is the happiest I've been...ever. There isn't anyone else I would want to spend the rest of my life with."

"So, when you told your advisors you wouldn't seek anyone else for...reproductive purposes...or even romantic, you were serious?" 

"Of course I was serious. Of course...you're always welcome to, you know-"

"No," Sokka said. "I don't want to."

"Okay," Zuko exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Let's start over."

Zuko got up to rummage through his dresser, pulling out a small box. He returned next to Sokka looking very nervous.

"So," Zuko started, clearing his throat awkwardly. "This is for you."

Sokka took the small box carefully, opening it up to reveal a hair pin. It was the same size as Zuko’s, but instead of gold it was a distinct blue. Instead of a flame it was like a drop of water. It was in the style of Zuko's old prince hair piece in that it went in front of Sokka's ponytail.

"I just thought it was fitting, you know, with you being the Water Lord and all," Zuko laughed anxiously. "But um anyways, I was thinking that you can tell your family that… I love you and I want to marry you. So, will you marry me? But this time, just because I love you. I want to be with you."

Sokka took the hair pin out of the box, feeling the weight of it in his hands. He could see his own ear-to-ear grin in its reflection.

"I love you too," he said, craning his neck to catch Zuko's lips in a chaste kiss. "Can you put it on me?"

Zuko took the little crown out of Sokka's hands, carefully fitting it to the bun Sokka had decided to go with that morning.

"Looks so good on you," Zuko said, letting the blush spread freely across his cheeks.

"I would love to marry you, Zuko," Sokka said. "I've been waiting so long for you to ask me that. When did you make this?"

"Pretty much the moment you made that silly Water Lord comment I started working on it."

"Hey," Sokka whined. "It's not silly. I take my new title very seriously."

"Well your happiness is clearly my first priority because the minute you sign any official document ‘Water Lord Sokka’, my people are going to start conspiring to get us both replaced."

"They can try," Sokka said, placing the box aside and placing himself on Zuko's lap, "but I'm still the fiercest warrior, even if I am now technically Queen of the Fire Nation."

"They probably would prefer the title 'Queen' to Water Lord as well."

"Too bad," Sokka said, catching Zuko's mouth in a not-so-chaste kiss now. 

They were quickly interrupted by a small dragon landing himself clumsily on Sokka's head.

"He can't stand not being the center of attention for even one moment," Zuko pointed out, removing Druk from Sokka's head and holding him between them. "He got it from his mother."

"That may be true," Sokka laughed, "but that was the farthest he's ever flown! Good job, Druk. Who's my good boy?"

Druk had already fallen back asleep.

-

It had been a couple weeks since that night, and this morning found Zuko and Sokka back at the turtleduck pond. It was even more beautiful than usual, the flowers on the trees had begun to bloom. When the wind blew, the pink petals rained around them. It was two days before the wedding and Katara, Hakoda, Toph, and Aang would be arriving any minute now. Until then, they would laze around and enjoy their day.

The turtle ducks loved Druk, he became more and more active as time went on and was actually a bit mischievous. He was still very gentle, though. Zuko wasn't sure how he was going to aid him in battle, looking at him now being chased around the pond. 

"Did you tell Katara about your new friend?"

"No," Sokka said, popping another fireflake into his mouth. Sokka thought the spiciness was getting more tolerable as time went on; but really Zuko had been requesting them to be more mild. "This is something best to see in person."

Zuko nodded in agreement, stuffing his mouth with his own fireflakes. "Aang and Toph will love him."

“Especially Aang, but will Appa love him?” 

Zuko chewed thoughtfully, pretending he didn’t see both Sokka and Druk taking more than their fair share from the bowl.

“He and Momo will probably get used to him eventually.” 

Druk then took a defensive stance. As intimidating as it wasn’t, it was kind of cute. 

“What’s the matter Druk? What do you- It’s Appa!” 

Sokka quickly grabbed the small lizard, who was a little heavier than he last remembered, initially holding him behind his back. Appa landed at the other end of the courtyard so Sokka had enough time to hide the tiny dragon behind a bush.

The pair rushed over, Sokka immediately being engulfed in a bear hug by his father and Appa leaving Zuko covered in sticky bison slobber. 

Zuko gave him a pat on the head then produced one of the small moon peaches he had been saving for Appa and Momo’s arrival. Appa took it readily but gently. He tossed the other one up which Momo caught with ease. Being a part of the Gaang truly had made him soft.

He couldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy it.

“After all this time, he still loves you!” Aang exclaimed, jumping off Appa, hand in hand with Katara.

‘I see that,” Zuko said, wiping the drool from his face. “Thank you, Appa.”

“I suppose I should be referring to you now as my son-in-law," Hakoda observed, pulling away from his son to stand in front of Zuko, arms crossed.

Zuko's heart dropped into his stomach for just a second before he was pulled into a bone crushing Hakoda hug. It felt nice to be liked by Sokka's family, he tried not to think about how a meeting between him and Hakoda would go during the war.

Behind him, Sokka let out a sigh of relief, exchanging hugs and hellos with Aang and Katara. Katara whispered something in Sokka's ear.

"Congratulations to you both," Hakoda grinned, letting go finally.

"Thank you," Zuko said, smiling warmly. "We're excited for the days ahead."

"Congratulations you guys!" Aang said cheerfully, Momo sitting on his shoulder.

"It took you long enough," Katara teased.

"It didn't take us that long!" Sokka defended. "Where's Toph?"

"Oh, she's here. She's with the Kyoshi Warriors. We dropped her off before we came to get you."

Sokka rolled his eyes "Ty Lee?"

"Don't be like that, Sokka, she's a good guy now," Katara laughed. "Uh, what's that?"

"What's what?" Zuko and Sokka asked in unison. Sokka followed her eyes.

"Ahh," Zuko said, feeling something land on his head. "Hey Druk."

"Druk!" Sokka scolded, removing the reptile from Zuko's head and cradling him. "I told you to stay in the bush."

Sokka looked back up to see everyone's eyes on him.

"Uh... surprise?"

"A baby dragon! Did the sun warrior egg hatch? Can I hold him?" 

"He hatched a couple weeks ago," Zuko explained. "Sokka, are you gonna let him hold Druk?" 

Zuko stared at his reluctant partner, finally handing over Druk for Aang to hold.

Momo quickly hurried back to Appa, not quite sure of the new creature yet.

"Aww," Aang cooed, holding Druk up by his little armpits. "He's so cute."

"You didn't think to tell us you had a dragon?"

"What was I supposed to say? ‘Hey Katara I know I didn't mention any of this in my last letter but just so you know Zuko and I are getting married and we also have a dragon’?"

"Yeah, that would have sufficed."

"Well we figured it would be better as a surprise," Sokka said, hurriedly taking Druk when Aang handed him back.

Zuko laughed to himself, Sokka really did act like Druk’s mom.

"Where are you going to put him when he gets big?" Hakoda asked.

"We're having a pen built for him near the palace," Zuko started, "although we're not 100% sure how big he'll end up quite yet. But where are my manners? Let me show you all to your rooms. We were hoping you would arrive in time for lunch, Sokka wanted to show you his favorite place to eat."

-

It was the night before the wedding and Sokka's chest was feeling a little heavy. Zuko could feel it too, the two walked hand in hand through the hallway leading up to their room. 

"Hey," Zuko said softly "Let's take a detour."

Zuko led them to a balcony that was in exactly the right place to see the full moon.

Sokka smiled up at it fondly, and Zuko would never get used to how beautiful he was, especially in the moonlight.

"What's bothering you?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing that I can really control. I just talked to my dad. He's really happy for us, and he's happy that I'm happy…"

"..But he still wants you to be Chief," Zuko finished.

"Yeah," Sokka sighed.

"Do you want to be Chief?"

"Yes and no," he admitted. "I have always wanted to be Chief. Right now, though, I know this is where I'm supposed to be. I love my tribe, but I'm needed more here. Also, I love you and I've never been happier. I don't want to leave you."

"Well… what if you could do both?" Zuko suggested.

Sokka stared at him blankly.

"Both?"

"Well, I can't rule forever. So, when we do have an heir, whenever that will be, and they become of age, do you want to move back to the Southern Water Tribe?"

"You would really do that? You would leave the Fire Nation for me?"

"Yes, of course," Zuko said. "...Druk would probably have to stay here though."

"Aww," Sokka whined. "Why?" 

"Because he'll be the size of the entire Southern Water Tribe by then," he laughed.

"Point taken.. But yes, I would love that."

"I would do it now, but, you know. Weight of an entire nation and all that."

Sokka cupped his cheek, standing on the tips of his toes to kiss Zuko softly on his forehead.

"I love you," he said. "There's absolutely no one better for the job."

Zuko smiled back at him and although Sokka was used to seeing it every day, it never failed to feel like a thousand glowflies bounding around in his belly.

"I love you too, are you ready to come to bed?"

"I will be in a moment, I'm gonna stay with the moon a little while longer."

Zuko kissed him softly, and then left with a bow.

Sokka stepped closer to the railing of the balcony. Taking in a deep breath, he gave the moon his full attention.

"Thanks for looking out for me all this time," Sokka said to her with a grin. "Things truly could not have ended up better."

Zukko couldn't sleep until he felt Sokka's weight press against him a few hours into the night.

-

The next morning, they woke up face to face. 

"Morning," Sokka murmured sleepily, eyes not fully open yet.

"Morning," Zuko yawned.

Sokka scooted closer to him under the covers.

"I have a surprise for you," he sing-songed.

"What's that?" Zuko asked, wiping his eyes.

Sokka kissed Zuko softly, then left to retrieve something from the nightstand. When he returned with the small item, he moved to straddle Zuko over the blanket.

The Fire Lord tried not to think too hard about it.

"Sorry I came to bed so late last night, I was finishing this."

In Sokka's hands was a small necklace, much like Katara’s. It was a blue choker, but instead of waves carved into the little stone, it was a turtleduck sitting on the pond.

"It's not very traditional," Sokka said, "but I just felt like it was so you. You're like my little turtleduck and I- Spirits, Zuko are you crying?"

"Shut up," Zuko groaned, pulling the blanket over his face.

"C'mon Zuko," Sokka giggled, "let me see that pretty face."

Zuko pulled the blankets down slightly, Sokka dragging them down the rest of the way so he pepper Zuko’s face with kisses.

"I --" *kiss* "love --" *kiss* "you --" *kiss* "so --" *kiss "much." *kiss* "Let me put this on you." 

Zuko bunched his long hair up at the top of his head to give Sokka access to the back of his neck.

"Perfect," Sokka said, looking down at the man who would be his husband within just a few hours. "You know, without your crown and with this necklace, you actually look like you could fit in in the Water Tribe."

"Good," Zuko grinned, leaning up to give Sokka a kiss of his own. "Maybe now I'll have some tolerance to the cold."

"Hopefully our kids take after me in that area."

"Kids plural?"

"I don't know," Sokka blushed. "Maybe?"

Zuko grinned again.

"Okay."

The knocking on their door signified that the festivities were about to begin.

"I should probably get dressed," Sokka giggled, having definitely made a habit of sleeping only in his underwear. It was something that tantalized Zuko to no end but the two hadn't taken it there yet and there was no way he was going to be the first to initiate.

Once Sokka had left to get dressed, Zuko went to open the door.

He immediately enveloped the visitor in a tight hug. 

"Uncle, it's so good to see you."

"And it's good to see you, nephew! This is your big day. I'm so proud of you both."

"It wouldn't have been possible if not for you, Uncle. You gave me the courage to tell him how I feel."

"Uncle Iroh," Sokka beamed, emerging from their bathroom. He was wearing his regular Water Tribe clothes, but soon people would be arriving to help them both get dressed.

"If it isn't my new nephew," Iroh beamed, embracing Sokka warmly. "You know they say it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. There's technically no bride, but the point may still stand."

"We might have to risk it, Uncle," Zuko laughed. "Can you let the workers know that we'll be dressing ourselves?"

Iroh nodded happily. It was always a joy to see more and more how different Zuko was from Azula and Ozai.

"I'll be back later," he said as he exited. "There are many things to prepare.”

"You're gonna help me get dressed?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, what? You think I'm incapable?" 

"No… Yes."

"Sokka, I'll have you know I have been getting myself into my Fire Lord robes by myself for quite some time now."

"Okay, well let me go get what they gave me," Sokka said, retreating back to the bathroom.

When he came back out, Zuko could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"Wow," he remarked, feeling the fabric of the robe. "This looks just like what my mother got married in."

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Zuko said. "It actually suits you."

It was similar to Zuko's own wedding clothes he was given, but instead of black with red and gold trimmings it was red, gold, and white. It also didn't have the pointy shoulder pads, which Zuko secretly thought were kind of silly.

He tried not to let his mind wander to how terrible of a wedding his mother had. He thought about how his mother didn't even know she would never see any of her friends and family again until after it was already too late. He was determined to not let anything like that happen to Sokka. The idea that the consort had to forget about everyone they had ever known was cruel and outdated. Not only would Sokka be free to continue communicating with his friends and family, but Zuko would keep true to his word about spending as much time as Sokka liked back at the southern water tribe. Everyone would be mad at him again, but they would just have to cope.

"Let me help you get this on." 

It took them about an hour to get themselves prepared. Zuko was happy to have gone this route, it was so intimate and funny at times. He would also never miss a moment to bond with Sokka. It probably wasn't as prim and perfect as it would have been if they got dressed by the servants, but Zuko was tired of all of that. He thought about how Azula would force her servants to do everything for her, and after everything he had been through the thought had started to make him sick. 

When they were done, they walked hand in hand to meet Iroh.

The wedding itself was beautiful but uneventful. Everything was gorgeous and regal, and Sokka was fascinated by how seriously the Fire Nation took it. Not that other nations took it less seriously, but for all his life he had never associated their culture with love. 

It was time for toasts and Zuko was going first.

"To all of our days being as sweet as this one," Zuko said cheerfully.

"To always seeing this beautiful smile on my husband's face," Sokka smiled.

"To you two idiots finally getting it right," Katara chimed in, grinning ear to ear.

The reception was really fun. He wished he could have brought Druk but Iroh and Zuko were a bit worried about him getting scared with all the fireworks and festivities. There was drinking, there was dancing, Iroh of course cried. There was a huge feast in their honor, and Sokka didn't see there being any leftovers for the next day. He laughed as he watched Momo secretly sneak a bread roll off the table. They caught up with Toph and the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki giving him her most stern you'd better not hurt Zuko speech. Sokka reminded her jokingly that she was his friend first. While that was true, Suki had definitely taken a big sister role over Zuko since she started guarding the Fire Nation.

Sokka got in all his teasing of Toph and Ty Lee, who had become very close over the past few weeks, and got a hard punch in the arm when he directed the conversation to ask when Aang and Katara would be having a wedding.

Zuko had never seen Aang's face so red, but Hakoda looked pretty pleased. 

They heard all about Aang and Katara’s adventures together and Sokka thought they would have to get everyone back together way more often. The next time, though, would probably be back in the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko had promised to make time to vacation there for their honeymoon as soon as they could. Sokka couldn't wait to see how his husband would do living in the cold.

"It seems we are in-laws now," Iroh grinned, looking to Hakoda.

"Seems so! And look at how happy our kids look."

And they truly did, Iroh didn't know if Sokka and Zuko realized how they naturally gravitated towards each other and really always had. 

Now that everyone would be seeing each other much more often, Iroh would have to teach Hakoda how to play Pai Sho.

Soon, though, it was time to have the wedding dance. It was traditional for the Fire Lord and his new spouse to dance with everyone else first and have their wedding dance last. Sokka waited patiently.

"I think it's my turn to dance with you," Sokka said, mock bowing, "your majesty."

"Oh stop it, I don't think you've ever bowed to me in your life. Which I think might be a crime."

"Might be," Sokka shrugged. "I would like to go back to our room now."

"Oh? Are you getting bored? I'm sure we could find an excuse to get away."

Sokka leaned in so his mouth was parallel to Zuko's scarred ear.

"Bored isn't the word I would use," he said lowly, nipping at Zuko's lobe.

Zuko could definitely think of an excuse for them to get out of there.

-

When Sokka and Zuko entered their room again, the air was thick with sexual tension. Zuko allowed himself to be pushed up against the door when it closed.

"I want you," he whispered to Sokka, who was leaving sultry kisses from his jawline to the base of his neck.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now," Sokka whispered back. "Let me show you"

It didn't take nearly as much time for them to get out of their clothes as it took to get into them. Once they were both down to their undergarments, Sokka laid Zuko down on his back on their bed. He wasted no time climbing on top of his husband, placing a firm hand on his waist as he went back to licking and biting the very sensitive skin on Zuko's neck.

Zuko's moans were going straight to the part of Sokka he was trying to ignore at that moment, trying to keep this going for as long as possible.

"What a gentleman you are, waiting until our wedding night to deflower me," Zuko joked breathlessly.

"Yeah," Sokka agreed, letting his hand travel south to palm Zuko softly. "I guess I'm just a traditionalist like that."

Zuko whined loudly and it was making Sokka dizzy and desperate to keep making him produce these noises. He dragged Zuko's underwear all the way off, taking him into his hand fully now.

"Do you like when I touch you here?"

Zukko nodded hard, biting into his lip.

"Baby," he cooed, leaning down to lick at his swollen bottom lip. He pumped Zuko slow and steady until his eyes started to roll back.

"Spirits, you look so good like this," Sokka said, letting go just long enough to remove his own last article of clothing. He lined Zuko up with himself, grinding down hard at a tantalizing pace.

"Sokka!" Zuko gasped.

Sokka's dick twitched at that, this was his new favorite way to hear his name.

"Gonna make you feel so good," he promised, scooting down until he was low enough to take Zuko into his mouth.

Sokka took him apart for what felt like hours. Zuko had never felt this much at someone's mercy before, limbs feeling useless.

At some point, Sokka had produced a small vial of liquid that he was now sitting up to coat his fingers with. The scent that now filled the room gave away its contents, Zuko tried and failed to hold in a small giggle.

“What's so funny?” Sokka smirked down at him.

“Something about using seal oil as lubricant is just so you.”

“True,” he agreed, re-positioning himself until he was once again lying on top of Zuko. He met his lover in a kiss before he inserted a finger inside of him. Zuko moaned into his mouth loudly, taking this opportunity to sloppily palm Sokka as he fingered him. Sokka groaned, angling his finger deeper and hitting a spot that made Zuko's thighs start to tremble. Zuko took a mental note of how Sokka's size was quite on par with what he had imagined in the many fantasies his husband had starred in within the last few years. His body was buzzing in anticipation.

“Can you take another one?” Sokka asked after several minutes.

“Yes,” he said. Please, he thought. 

Sokka added a second finger inside him, kissing him hard and licking his tongue into Zuko's mouth. Zuko sucked on his tongue softly, letting it muffle the embarrassing noises he would otherwise be making. Sokka disconnected their lips, much to Zuko's dismay, opting to begin the licking and biting of his ear. 

“You’re so pretty,” Sokka whispered into it. “I love you so much.”

“I love you,” Zuko whispered back, biting his bottom lip hard as Sokka rubbed roughly at his prostate.

Sokka probably took more time than he actually needed before he added the third finger. Zuko squirmed in pleasure below him as he repeatedly hit his prostate, he fought the warm sensation slowly building in his lower abdomen. His stomach was already becoming sticky with pre-cum.

“Sokka,” He begged. “I need you.”

“You can have anything you want,” Sokka promised. “Do you want me like this?”

“Yes, I wanna see you.” 

Sokka lined himself up with Zuko, not breaking eye contact as he pushed in slowly. 

“Agni,” Zuko groaned.

“Is this okay?” 

“Feels really good,” Zuko said, pulling Sokka down so he could kiss him once again. 

Sokka pushed the rest of the way in, trying his very best at being gentle.

He built up a steady pace, thrusting deep and pulling the most beautiful noises out of Zuko. Sokka was consumed with them, thinking and feeling nothing but the need to make him feel good and keep him making these noises. He readjusted his hands for better leverage, angling his thrusts to hit Zuko's prostate. He moaned at the sight of Zuko’s eyes rolling back. Zuko wrapped his legs around Sokka's waist, pulling him in even deeper.

Sokka felt like he was inside of him for hours, he wanted to stay inside him forever. The inside of Zuko was so warm, almost hot; and he was so responsive. Moaning loudly enough for anyone passing by to hear the consummation of their marriage. Now that he had had him like this, there was no way he could do without it again. His mind lustfully wandered to all the other positions he wanted to try with his husband.

“You’re so tight,” he groaned.

It felt like lightning was coursing through Zuko's body. He dug his fingernails roughly down Sokka's back.

“Faster,” Zuko begged.

Sokka immediately obliged. Feeling himself getting close, he reached between them, sloppily jerking Zuko who did not need much coaxing before he came hard between the two of them. His orgasm was intense, making all the torches in the room flicker as he climaxed.

“Spirits, Zu,” Sokka groaned, “I’m gonna cum inside you.”

“Yes,” Zuko moaned, “Sokka, please.”

Sokka crashed his lips into Zukos once more, thrusting a last time as deep as he could before releasing inside of him. 

They laid in a comfortable silence together for a while, relishing in the afterglow. Sokka eventually pulled out, Zuko whined softly at the sudden emptiness. Sokka rolled onto his side, pulling Zuko close so his head was resting on his chest. He dragged their (slightly damp) blankets up to cover them both before pressing a soft kiss on his lover’s forehead.

“I love you,” Sokka yawned.

“I love you more,” Zukko murmured back, already half asleep.

-

Zuko couldn’t fully explain how relaxing it was to be back in the Southern Water Tribe. Iroh had taken over as temporary Fire Lord while Zuko was gone, which would only be for a couple of weeks but it was a very much needed vacation. He was even happy to help out the tribe with anything they needed. He had just got back from helping Hakoda and Bato fish, Druk was training with Aang and Katara (who always tried to make it back when Sokka and Zuko were going to visit), and Sokka was helping a villager repair their igloo.

Druk really seemed to enjoy training with Aang and Katara, they definitely had a lot of fun as well. Although Zuko tried to train him back in the Fire Nation; he was definitely a little softer and more careful with him than was helpful. He watched Druk flying around dodging Aang and Katara’s snowballs from a safe and (peaceful) distance. 

It had been about 6 months since their wedding and this was their first vacation back home. The royal council was not impressed with his decision to split his time but Zuko refused to deny Sokka this. Besides that, Zuko enjoyed being here with Sokka's family. Even Gran Gran had begun to accept him as family! She had made him some Water Tribe robes of his own that took the place of his Fire Lord clothes when he came to visit. He didn’t wear his crown. Funnily enough, Sokka still wore his.

Zuko sighed contentedly, rounding out the mid section on his snowman. This was one of his favorite things to do since Sokka taught him how. He had finally gotten the two tiers exactly how he wanted them before his poor snowman was engulfed in flames and melted to the ground.

“Druk!” Zuko groaned loudly, glaring at him. “Why?”

Aang and Katara jogged behind him.

“Sorry Zuko! I tried to stop him,” Aang apologized.

“I didn’t,” Katara laughed “That was pretty funny.”

Still, though, Katara bent the snow to resurrect Zuko's snowman back to its former glory.

“Thanks Katara,” Zuko smiled. “You’re mean, Druk.”

Druk crawled into Zuko's lap, which he could barely fit into anymore. 

“He’s trying to get out of training,” Katara smirked, plucking the dragon up and handing him to Aang. “It’s not going to work. C’mon Druk, let’s get back to it.”

As Zuko watched them leave, he wondered when Katara and Aang would get married. The two didn’t talk much about it, but Zuko knew it would only be a matter of time.

He continued to work on his snowman, stepping back to look at his work. 

“That’s a handsome guy,” Sokka said, wrapping his arms around Zuko’s middle. “Hello, my love.”

Sokka pressed a sloppy kiss into Zuko's cheek, turning his face a deep red. 

“I’m happy that even after 6 months of marriage, I can still make you blush like that,” Sokka said.

“You’ll always make me blush like that,” Zuko admitted.

“Come on, I want you to see the Southern Lights.”

Zuko (not knowing what that was), left Sokka the Snowman behind, and let himself be led away from the village and up to the mountains. When they climbed to the top, he saw something like nothing he had ever seen before. It was like the sky was painted with all of his favorite colours; streaked in blues and purples and greens.

“Sokka,” Zuko started, breathlessly. “This is so beautiful.”

“I know. This is one of the things I miss most about being here. I will say, it feels so much more magical now that i'm looking at it with you.”

Zuko felt the tears welling up in his eyes, then he let them flow freely. Sokka held his face between his mittens, peppering his face in kisses, rubbing their noses together. Sometimes, Zuko felt so loved it felt as though his body couldn't contain the sheer amount of happiness it held.

They sat on the cliff on the top of the mountain, hand in hand, Zuko’s head resting on Sokka’s shoulder.

“Did you have a feeling we would end up like this? You know, together?”

A smile formed on Sokka's face as he answered.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “I was fighting my feelings for you for a long time. I finally accepted there was no escaping them at Boiling Rock. I was having daydreams of us kissing and just being together in general, and at that time I was supposed to be with Suki. That’s when I realized it was more than just a crush. After that, when you let me come and be your ambassador and we started becoming really close, I noticed that you were happier- I was happier. Then you made up that excuse to marry me-”

“Hey!” Zuko protested, punching Sokka’s arm lightly. “I really did need to get married.”

“I know,” Sokka laughed. “A small part of me knew that it was more than just a necessity though, I was just too scared to get my hopes up.”

“I’m glad you did,” Zuko smiled.

“Yeah, me too.”


End file.
